elfenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nandalee
Nandalee ist eine Elfe und stammt aus einer Elfenvolk der Normirga aus der Sippe der Windgänger aus der Wildnis in Carandamon und ist eine ausgezeichnete Bogenschützin. Sie ist die Mutter von den Zwillingen Emerelle und Meliander. Prophezeiungen Es existieren um Nandalee mehrere Prophezeiungen: * Zwei Kinder wird sie einst gebären. Ein Kind von dunkler Leidenschaft, ein Kind von kaltem Herzen (Firaz, eine Gazala Nachtatems)''Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 676 * Nandalee soll den Erstgeschlüpften der Himmelsschlangen in ferner Zukunft erschlagen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 274f.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 857 Kinder Sie war schwanger mit drei Kindern, Drillinge. Eines war größer und schneller gewachsen und hatte die Gestalt eines Drachen. Da die Gefahr bestand, dass dieses seine Geschwister im Bauch tötete, entfernte der Dunkle es vorzeitig.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 68ff. : ''Es ist nicht sicher, welches Kind von welchem Vater stammt. Möglich sind der Goldene, der Dunkle und Gonvalon. Es ist nur sicher, dass ein Kind sicher vom Goldenen stammt. Geschichte Drachenelfen Verlust ihrer Eltern Als Kind verliert sie ihre Eltern in einem schrecklichen Schneesturm. Duadan nimmt sie danach an Kindes statt auf. Keiner anderer aus der Sippe versteht sie so gut wie Duadan.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 185 Jagd und Flucht Als sie einmal während ihrer Jagd einen wunderschönen weißen Hirsch an der Grenze zum Territorium der Trolle jagte, traf sie auf einen Troll, welcher diesen zermalmte, nachdem Nandalee mit ihrem Bogen von ihm abgelassen hatte, da der Hirsch zu anmutig war. Aus Zorn tötete sie diesen Troll und musste fliehen, denn die Trolle würden sie verfolgen, wie sie wusste.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 29ff Nandalee floh, damit die Trolle aus den Jagdgründen ihrer Sippe gingen und diese, wenn sie Nandalee fingen, nicht der Sippe zuordnen können, damit sie diese nicht in Gefahr bringt. Duadan, der Älteste ihrer Sippe, erscheint wie aus dem Nichts und half ihr beim Fliehen vor den Trollen. Er verabschiedete sich stumm von ihr, da sie niemals zu der Sippe zurückkehren konnte. Die Trolle würden sie sonst entdecken und so gegen die Sippe eine Blutfehde führen. Also floh Nandalee, nachdem Duadan ihr Pfeile gab, die nicht markiert waren. Damit war garantiert, dass die Trolle nicht ihre Sippe mit dem Hirschtotem erkennen würden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 36ff Nach einer langen Verfolgungsjagd konnte sie sich von den Trollen absetzen. Sie wusste aber, dass sie gefunden werden würde, da zu viele Trolle auf der Suche waren. Um ihrer Sippe zu schützen, zog sie sich aus und wollte in ein größeres Feuer der Trolle gehen, als keiner davon in der Nähe war. Sie hat ein Tattoo eines Hirschen auf ihrem Bein, das ihr einmal ein Maurawan gemacht hat, als sie sich begegneten und das Lager teilten. Dies würde sonst die Trolle auf die Spur ihrer Sippe bringen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 47ff Bevor Nandalee ins Feuer schreiten konnte, wurde sie von einem Elfen aufgehalten, der sich Gonvalon nannte. Er überzeugte sie, mit ihm zu fliehen, während seine Gefährtin, Ailyn, die Trolle aufhält. Mit einem Pegasus Nachtschwinge flohen sie und ließen die Elfe zurück.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 52ff Gonvalon setzt Nandalee auf dem Blauen Stern ab und bittet die Koboldin Sata sich um sie zu kümmern. Sie wird erst einmal sauber gemacht und eingekleidet.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 74ff Nandalee wird sich bewusst, dass dies das Schiff des Sängers, einem Alben, ist. Sie bekam den Sänger allerdings nie zu sehen. Sie erhielt sogar ein magisches Amulett, mit welchem ihr nie kalt wird.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 92ff Der Schwebende Meister Doch schnell wurde sie von Gonvalon abgeholt. Er klärt sie auf, dass sie die Mörderin eines Thronfolgers ist und er sie an einen Ort bringen würde, wo dies angesehen ist.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 96 Sie reisen zuerst mit dem Pegasus und dann durch einen Albenpfad. Sie kamen auf einem felsigen Platz an. Dort befanden sich 17 Elfen, welche sich alle in tiefster Konzentration befanden. Sie waren Schüler des Schwebenden Meisters, welcher ihnen das Verborgene Auge öffnen und sie dann weiter trainieren sollte. Somit wurde entschieden, ob sie in die Weiße oder Blaue Halle müssen, falls sie Drachenelfen werden, falls nicht, sterben sie wahrscheinlich, bevor ihre Fähigkeiten so weit ausgereift sind, dass sie Drachenelfen werden können. Gonvalon verließ Nandalee sofort und der Drache zeigte ihr, wo sie zu schlafen hatte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 107ff Wenig später erklärte ihr der Schwebende Meister, dass er, anders als bei allen anderen Elfen, nicht in ihren Gedanken lesen könne, sie die anderen aber stört, wenn sie laut spricht. Dies war Nandalee aber egal. Der Drache erklärte ihr, dass sie ihr magisches Auge öffnen müsse.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 123 Doch Nandalee schaffte es nicht und wusste nicht, wie sie dies bewerkstelligen soll. Später wird sie von einer jungen Elfe namens Bidayn angesprochen. Nandalee erkennt sie als eine der Elfen, welche bei ihrer Ankunft in Konzentration waren und sogar schwebten. Offenbar war sie sehr magiebegabt. Sie erklärte ihr, dass sie die anderen stört, wenn sie laut redet, und dass die anderen sie meiden und nicht leiden können, weil sie sofort den Platz erhielt, den die "Lieblinge des Schwebenden Meisters" erhalten, obwohl sie erst neu ist. Doch Nandalee kümmert es nicht, was die anderen von ihr halten, wobei sie sich mit Bidayn anfreundet.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 181ff An einem Tag wird sie plötzlich vom Schwebenden Meister vor die Himmelsschlangen gebracht. Dort sah sie, dass viele der Drachen wollten, dass sie stirbt, da sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten zu gefährlich sei und sie tatsächlich nicht in ihren Gedanken lesen konnten. Doch der Dunkle, der älteste der Drachen, und einige andere traten für sie ein, weshalb sie wieder lebend gehen durfte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 210ff Wieder bei dem Trainingsplatz und dem Schwebendes Meister wurde sie plötzlich sogar wieder von Bidayn gemieden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 229 So oder so schaffte sie es plötzlich, ihr Verborgenes Auge zu öffnen und einen Käfer per Gedankenkraft zu steuern. Doch das Verborgene Auge versiegte wieder und der Käfer krabbelte davon. Ihr Verborgenes Auge war also geöffnet.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 278ff Als sie einmal herumsaß und trainieren sollte, blickte Nandalee gedankenverloren zu Sayn, dem besten der Schüler, welcher, wie immer, tief angespannt trainierte. Sie dachte daran, wie wenig sie ihn leiden könne, als plötzlich der Schwebende Meister laut wird und offenbar verlangt, dass Sayn mit seinem Training aufhört, da dies der "falsche Weg" sei. Doch Sayns Körper zerfetzte sich von innen heraus und er starb unter den Augen der anderen Schüler. Der Schwebende Meister nahm ihn daraufhin in seine Klauen und flog mit ihm davon, höchstwahrscheinlich in der Absicht, ihn zu fressen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 320ff Bidayn erklärte Nandalee, dass Schüler manchmal sterben, weil sie falsch Zauber weben. Doch sie erklärt auch schluchzend, dass kein Schüler jemals so blutig gestorben sei. Nandalee hegte Zweifel, dass Sayn aufgrund seiner Fehler, sondern wegen ihrer "besonderen Begabung" starb.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 322 Die Weiße Halle Neun Tage später meint der weiße Drache, dass Nandalee ihn verlassen sollte und Bidayn auch, da diese ein Band mit ihr hatte und Nandalee alle in Gefahr brachte, da sie tatsächlich, aus Versehen, Sayn tötete, indem sie seinen Zauber verstärkte. Gonvalon und Ailyn, die überlebt hat, brachten sie zur Weißen Halle.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 343ff Auf Nandalees Frage, warum sie nicht mit Bögen kämpfen dürfe antwortete Ailyn, dass dies nicht ihr Stil sei und Nandalees frechen, folgenden Antwort, warum Bögen nicht erlaubt seien aber Herumwirbeln schon, musste sie bei Ailyn am nächsten Morgen Schwertübungen machen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 350ff Ailyn brach ihr die Nase und verletzte sie sehr schwer, doch Nandalee ließ nicht locker.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 361ff Lyvianne richtete Nandalees Gesicht wieder und erklärte ihr, dass sie neben dem Kämpfen ein Hobby haben sollte, damit sie nicht ihren Geist verdirbt, was Nandalee sehr grübeln ließ.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 372ff Am nächsten Tag trainierte sie wieder mit Ailyn. Doch deren Zorn war verebbt, weshalb es tatsächlich normales Training war und Ailyn den Schülern Lektionen beibrachte. Nandalee schlug sich sogar gut. Piep Eines nachts ging Nandalee zu einer Eibe, die sie beim Laufen einmal entdeckt hatte, um sich einen Bogen zu schnitzen. Eleborn trat aus dem Schatten hervor und machte ihr Licht, was zu seinen Fähigkeiten zählte. Dank seiner Hilfe hatte sie schon bald einen Stab, den sie zu einen Bogen machen würde. Doch hatte sie unachtsam den Ast abgetrennt und ein Nest von Misteldrosseln zerstört, weshalb sie ein überlebendes Küken in ihrem Zimmer selbst aufziehen wollte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 394ff Bidayn hielt ihre Freundin Nandalee für verrückt, da diese kein Kobold in ihr Zimmer ließ und auch wegen der Misteldrossel, die sie Piep nannte. Sie versucht sie davon abzubringen, in ihren freien Stunden mit dem Bogen zu üben, da dies auch Kampfwerkzeug ist und ihr Hobby die dunklen Stunden der Schlacht nicht wieder heraufbeschwören, sondern verdrängen soll. Doch Nandalee hörte nicht auf sie, da sie meinte, da draußen sei sie eine Mörderin, aber mit dem Bogen jage sie und mordete nicht.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 402ff Nandalee war nunmehr ein halbes Jahr in der Weißen Halle und wurde zu einer unglaublich talentierte Schwertkämpferin. Ihr Name war in aller Munde, denn ihre rebellische S. stritt sich mit den Meistern der Drachenelfen und versuchte sie sogar davon zu überzeugen, dass ihr Bogen ein Musikinstrument sei. Nur Gonvalon durchschaute sie komplett und wusste, dass sie mit dem Bogen nur Schießen praktizierte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 448ff Lyvianne verlangte von Nandalee, ihren Bogen abzugeben und ein anderes Hobby zu praktizieren, da dieses auch nur vom Kampf spricht. Doch Nandalee dachte gar nicht daran und provozierte die Drachenelfe so sehr, dass diese verlangte, Nandalee an einen Ort zu bringen, wo über sie gerichtet wird.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 457 Liebe zu Gonvalon Gonvalon bringt sie zur Blauen Halle. Auch hier erkennen sie das Bogenschießen nicht als Kunst an, allerdings bietet Talawain an, dass sie die Halle wechseln könnte, wenn sie wollte. Doch er bemerkte Nandalees Zögern und erklärte ihr, dass Gonvalons Geliebte immer sterben. Gonvalon wusste das, doch Nandalee hielt das nicht für wichtig und ernst und meinte, dass sie überleben und eine Drachenelfe werden würde.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 466ff Schnell wurde Gonvalon zu Nandalees Liebhaber. Er hämmerte ihr Gesicht sogar in einen Stein.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 515ff Der Dunkle Bidayn hat Nandalee vom magischen Fenster in der Bibliothek erzählt, welches sie neulich entdeckt hat und Lyvianne hat ihr erklärt, dass man mit einem Wort alles sehen kann, wo man jemals war. Auch hatte sie gemeint, dass das Fenster gefährlich sei und einen Schüler getötet hat, nur seine Augenfarbe hat sich in das Fenster eingefügt. Oder, dass früher die Drachen über das Fenster Befehle erteilten und die Drachenelfen mit dem Fenster sogar verreisen konnten. All dies erzählte sie auch Nandalee, welche daraufhin dorthin ging. Doch Nandalee verfiel in einen Bann und ging ohne es zu wollen auf das Fenster zu. Sie bot ihren ganzen Willen auf, um wegzugehen, doch das Fenster zog sie an sich heran, schliff ihre Fingerkuppen, Nasenspitze und einen Teil ihrer Augenbrauen ab und zog sie durch sich, sodass sie sich schluchzend in einer Höhle wiederfand.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 548ff Schluchzend, weil Fingerkuppen gebraucht werden, um einen Bogen zu spannen. Sie ging einen Tunnel entlang, bis sie in eine große Halle kam, wo sie auf den Dunklen traf, der genauso überrascht wie sie war.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 555ff Bidayn und Gonvalon glaubten unterdessen, dass Nandalee von dem Fenster getötet wurde und trauern um die Elfe, die sie in ihr Herz geschlossen hatten. Der Dunkle machte ihr das Angebot, sie zu trainieren und ein Jahr bei sich im Jadegarten zu behalten, Nandalee blieb aber sowieso keine Wahl. Doch bat sie ihn, eine Nachricht an Gonvalon zukommen zu lassen, damit dieser weiß, dass sie lebt. Der Drache verbat dies allerdings.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 565ff Nandalee begleitet den Dunklen, als er dem Verschwinden der Albin nachgeht. Er glaubt, dass diese nicht freiwillig gegangen ist.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 580 Nandalee findet eine verdächtige Blutspur an einem Stein im Hain der Albin. Der Drache möchte der Spur nun alleine folgen, lässt sich von Nandalee aber überreden sie mitzunehmen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 581 Zusammen mit dem Dunklen suchen sie die Tiefe Stadt auf, wo er sie zur Tarnung in eine Zwergin verwandelte. Sie sollte ihm helfen die Spur desjenigen finden, der bei der Albin war. Nandalee erkennt, dass der Mörder, dem sie folgen, offenbar Stiefel mit Nägeln trägt und sehr schwer ist. Ihre Suche führt sie zum Hafenbecken für die zwergischen Aale.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 583ff Sie stehen kurz davor den Täter zu stellen, verfolgen ihn in einem Aal, verlieren ihn aber an einem Albenstern in der Nähe eines Hafens der nächsten Stadt. Da der Weg nach Nangog führt, glaubt Nachtatem nun einem Devanthar gefolgt zu sein.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 618 Nachtatem entscheidet Nandalee in der Pyramide des Jadegartens zurückzulassen, während er selbst den Sänger aufsucht und ihm seine Erkentnisse mitteilt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 619 Ihre Zwergengestalt sollte sie aber beibehalten, denn sie muss sich selbst zurückverwandeln. So lernt sie sich selbst besser kennen, aber lernt auch über die Magie. Er warnt sie aber, dass sie auch ihre Innereien und alles Andere wieder in den richtigen Zustand bringen muss, denn sonst würde sie wahrscheinlich sterben. Dann verschwindet er.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 623 Pieps Faden Als er weg ist, öffnet Nandalee entrüstet ihr Verborgenes Auge. Sie sieht einen magischen Faden, der sich deutlich von den anderen abhebt. Dieser verbindet sie mit Piep, ihrer Misteldrossel. Sie folgt diesem Faden und ist plötzlich in der Misteldrossel in der Weißen Halle.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 637 Als Piep sah sie mit an, wie Gonvalon mit der Misteldrossel sprach. Nach einigen weiteren Reisen in Pieps Körper hatte sie es geschafft, NA und NA JA mit Pieps Beinen zu zeichnen, damit Gonvalon weiß, dass sie und wo sie ist. Auch einen Hirsch zeichnete sie. Doch die Gazala Firaz warnte sie, dass sie dies nicht wieder machen dürfe, da sie sich dann ganz verlieren würde. Es sei sehr gefährlich, also ließ Nandalee davon ab.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 641ff Die Zurückverwandlung Nandalee sah wenig später enttäuscht ihre Hand an. Sie stellte sich vor, wieder ihre alte Hand zu haben und konzentrierte sich darauf. Nach einem kurzen, stechenden Schmerz war ihre Hand mitsamt Fingerkuppen wieder da. In Freuden wünschte sie sich nun, dass sie ihren alten Körper wieder bekommt, weshalb sie zum Einen extreme Schmerzen erdulden musste, zum Anderen aber wieder wie die Elfe Nandalee aussah, bevor diese entstellt wurde.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 667 Nandalee öffnete ihr Verborgenes Auge und sieht ein neu dazugekommenes, rotes Band. Es ist das Band, welches sie mit Piep verbindet, da Gonvalon einen Handel mit Matha Naht einging. Sie überlegte, ob sie diesen Faden durchtrennen sollte, tat den Gedanken aber ab. Schließlich suchte Nandalee einen Ausweg aus der Pyramide. Dies hatte sie schon zuvor versucht, allerdings ohne Magie, weshalb sie sich aufgrund der Drachenmagie immer wieder am Anfang wiederfand. Sie bewegte einige magische Fäden zur S. und tatsächlich fand sie sich wieder draußen. Der Dunkle erwartete sie bereits und erklärte ihr, dass er schon die ganze Zeit auf sie gewartet hat.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 713 Nodon Der Dunkle erklärt Nandalee, dass er sehen wollte, dass sie sich selbst befreien könnte. Nun sollte sie draußen trainieren. Dafür holt er den Drachenelfen Nodon, welcher über die Alte Veste wacht, damit niemand Uneingeladenes zum Dunklen kommt. Nodon beleidigt und provoziert Nandalee während des Trainings die ganze Zeit und fügt ihr viele kleine Schnittwunden und blaue Flecken zu, sodass Nandalee begann, ihn zu hassen. Der Dunkle schickt Nodon weg, doch am nächsten Tag soll sich das Training wiederholen, denn Nandalees Fechtkünste reichen bei Weitem nicht für eine Drachenelfe aus. Er erklärt ihr, dass er Nodon befohlen hat, sie zu beleidigen, um zu sehen, ob das selbe wie bei Sayn passieren würde. Da es nicht passierte, stellte er fest, dass sie sich seit dem Vorfall besser unter Kontrolle hatte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 752 Gonvalon im Jadegarten Gonvalon schaffte es schließlich, Nandalee ausfindig zu machen, und flog mit seinem schwarzen Pegasus zu dem Jadegarten. Dies erzürnte den Dunklen, doch hielt dieser sich zurück und verlangte von Gonvalon lediglich einen Dienst.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 851ff Nandalees Herz war gebrochen, als sie Gonvalons Verfassung sah. Sie wusste, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte, doch konnte sie nicht wissen, was. Nachdem der Dunkle und Gonvalon eine Zeit lang verreist und schließlich zurückgekehrt sind, hatte er wieder die normale Anmut. Nangog Der Dunkle trug Nandalee, Gonvalon und Bidayn, welche auch zu ihnen gestoßen ist, auf, nach Nangog zu gehen, um die Welt kennenzulernen. Nandalee hatte sich unterdessen ein Schwert erwählt: Todbringer, den Zweihänder mit einer unheimlichen magischen Aura, die dafür gemacht wurde Unsterbliche zu verletzen und von der es heißt, dass jeder Träger stirbt. Gonvalon ist davon entsetzt, doch Nandalee schert dies nicht.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 881 Obwohl die anderen sich dort nicht wohl fühlten, mochte Nandalee die Welt, denn sie unterscheidete sich kaum von einer normalen Wildnis. Doch als Nandalee einmal alleine wandert, wird sie von einem grünen Rauch besessen, der ihr in den Mund eindringt - ein Grüner Geist.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 899ff Ihr Verhalten ist von da an höchst seltsam. Sie wandern zunächst weiter zu einer luwischen Stadt, die von einem Erdbeben gekennzeichnet ist.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 911ff Nandalee rempelt einen Priester und erregt dadurch Aufmerksamkeit. Sie geben sich durch die strenge Gliederung des luwischen Staatsystem unterwürfig. Vom Hauptmann Zuru werden sie darauf abgeführt, der sie für Bedienste des Hüter der Feuer hält. Gegen Gold verschafft er ihnen Platz auf den einlaufenden Wolkensammlern Kurz darauf ergibt sich der Grüne Geist gegenüber Gonvalon zu erkennen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 925ff Er will sie an einen Ort führen an dem sie Nangog verstehen sollen. Sie reisen auf einem der drei Wolkenschiffe des Piraten Tarkon Eisenzunge. Kurz vor der Schlacht über dem brennenden Berg will der Schiffsführer Gonvalon loswerden und nur die Frauen mit zur Wolkenstadt führen. Daraufhin kommt es zum Kampf der drei Elfen gegen die Schiffsbesatzung. Bidayn wird verletzt und der Grüne Geist sorgt dafür, dass Bidayn am Schiffsbaum geheilt wird und der Wolkensammler aus der Formation ausbricht und dem Dschungel entgegen sinkt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 947ff Er möchte sie zu einer Höhle führen, in der sich lauter grüne Kristalle befinden. Der Grüne Geist erzählte ihnen nämlich außerdem, dass ein Devanthar hinter ihnen her ist, weshalb sie die Welt schnellstmöglich verlassen müssen. In der Höhle verlässt der Geist Nandalees Körper und weist sie an sich an den Kristall zu legen, um diese Welt zu erfahren.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 995 Alle drei sehen eine Frau. Diese ist zornig, weil die Menschen Dinge mit der Welt machen, die ihr nicht gefallen. Gonvalon hält dies allerdings nur für einen Traum. Sie wachen auf, als sich ein Mensch mit blank gezogenem Schwert über sie beugt. Ohne ihres Wissens ist dies der Unsterbliche Aaron. Er rennt hinaus und lässt seine Truppen die Höhle einkreisen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1014ff Bidayn nutzt dann ihre Magie, damit sie fliehen können. Bidayn verändert die Zeit und während für sie alles langsamer erscheint, ist sie für die anderen unglaublich schnell. Sie eilt zu dem Albenstern und öffnet ihn, wird aber schließlich von dem magischen Netz erdrückt und extrem verwundet, da sie die Welt zu sehr verändert hatte und die Welt sich gegen so etwas wehrt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1020ff Der Devanthar, der sich als der Ebermann herausstellt, eilt zu ihr und rettet ihr das Leben, indem er etwas schreckliches tat: Er löschte an einem Fleck alle Magie und keine Magie wird dort jemals wieder sein oder gewoben werden. Dann befragte er Bidayn und schnitt ihr mit einem Schnipsen zwei Finger ab. Nandalee eilt zu ihr, denn sie hat Bidayns Schrei gehört. Unterwegs verletzt sie unbewusst den Unsterblichen und Shaya sogar zu Tode. Gonvalon eilt ihr hinterher. Sie greift unterdessen den Devanthar an und dieser schreckt vor ihrerm Zweihänder, Todbringer, zurück. Die drei schaffen es, durch den Albenstern zu fliehen. Doch nur, weil der Devanthar ihnen nicht folgen wollte, da er auf der anderen Seite etwas Mächtiges spürte. Bericht Nandalee, Bidayn und Gonvalon berichteten unterdessen, was ihnen auf Nangog alles geschah. Doch Bidayn ist seit dem Geschehen anders. Nandalee erklärt dem Dunklen von der Person, die sie in der Kristallhöhle im Schlaf sahen, doch Gonvalon tut es als Traum ab. Als die zwei Elfen weg sind, erklärt der Dunkle ihr, dass er ihr glaubt, denn er weiß, was sich dort befindet. Daraufhin öffnet er seinen Thron und dort erscheint sich etwas mit mächtiger Magie. Er erklärt, dass dies eine Hälfte des Herzes von Nangog sei und die andere da war, wo sie waren. Dann trägt er ihr auf, ebendieses Herz an dessen alten Standort zurückzubringen, auch wenn er selbst nicht wusste, was dann geschehen würde, außer, dass irgendetwas weltbewegendes geschieht. Gonvalons Auftrag Der Goldene, Gonvalons erwählte Drache, zeigt Gonvalon über Lyvianne die Silberschüssel. In ihr sieht Gonvalon, wie Nandalee den Erstgeschlüpften tötet. Er trägt ihm also auf, Nandalee zu töten, was er, obwohl er sie liebt, machen will, da er ein Drachenelf ist. Die Windgängerin Die Tiefe Stadt Nodon Gemeinsam mit Bidayn und zwei Maurawanen, Cullayn und Tylwyth, hatte Nandalee den Auftrag, die Zwerge der Tiefen Stadt auszuspähen, da diese den Schwebenden Meister getötet haben, wie Nandalee vermutete. Nachdem sie sieben Zwerge ausgespäht haben, gingen sie aber wieder. Der Dunkle sendete Nandalee schließlich aus, um die drei Mörder des Schwebenden Meisters zu finden und zu töten. Sie konnte sie alle identifizieren: Hornbori, Galar und Nyr. Doch bevor sie sie töten konnte, kam Nodon auf Befehl des Dunklen und wollte sie aus der Stadt holen, bevor der Angriff stattfinden sollte, damit sie diesen überlebt. Fenella Doch sie sah Duadan, ihren Mentor und Ziehvater, gefangen und misshandelt in einem kleinen Käfig im Besitz von Amalaswintha. Dieser erkannte sie trotz ihrer Zwergengestalt und meinte, dass die Trolle zu den Windgängern, ihrer Sippe, fanden, und alle töteten. Einige aber nahmen sie gefangen und eine Elfe befindet sich sogar in der Tiefen Stadt. Sie verspricht Duadan, der weiß, dass er bald sterben wird, diese Elfen zu retten und auch die Elfe in der Stadt, da sie sich schuldig fühlt. Über die Tat der Zwerge waren die Himmelsschlangen erzürnt. Der Goldene überzeugte sie schließlich, ein Exempel an der Tiefen Stadt zu statuieren, auf dass sich niemand mehr gegen sie auflehnt. Sie sammelten die Drachenelfen und alle Drachen mit Feueratem. Nandalee eilt zu der Elfe Fenella und Nodon folgt ihr. Nodon wollte sie aufhalten, anfangs sogar, indem er sie mit einer Armbrust in die Wade abschoss. Doch da dies nichts brachte, eilte er ihr einfach hinterher. An einem Ort unter Wasser in einer Glaskuppel, wurde sie findig. Der Elfe ging es gut und sie versuchte sogar, Nodon zu verführen. Sie setzte sich ans Wasser, blickte zu Nodon, und wurde überraschend von einer plötzlich aufgetauchten Weißen Schlange getötet. Flucht Die beiden wollten also fliehen. Doch die Weiße Schlange zerstörte die Glaskuppel und Nodon hielt sie mit seinem Schwert unter Wasser auf, damit Nandalee fliehen konnte. Als sie wieder in der Stadt und im Trockenem war, war sie erstaunt darüber, dass der Elf selbstlos den Befehlen des Dunklen gehorchte und ihr sogar sein Leben schenkte. Frar Unterwegs traf sie auf ein Zwergenbaby. Die Mutter, in dessen Händen dieses Baby lag, flehte sie an, ihr Kind zu retten. Dann starb sie. Nandalee tat wie geheißen, denn sie sah keine Gerechtigkeit in dem Angriff der Drachen, sondern Rache. Dass selbst Frauen und Kinder sterben mussten, war ihr nicht geheuer und sie verurteilte die Himmelsschlangen. Sie ging in den Brunnen in der Werkstatt des Schmiedes Galar. Was sie nicht wusste, war, dass sich dort Hornbori, Galar und Nyr verborgen hielten. Diese warteten mit einer Axt auf Elfen. Da sie unten tauchen müsste, schwamm sie eilig mit dem Baby im Arm zu dem verborgenem Versteck und hielt diese von sich gestreckt nach oben, damit es schnell wieder Luft kriegen konnte. Die Zwerge schafften es nur knapp, das Baby nicht zu treffen. Sie trafen allerdings Nandalee auf dem Kopf, doch mit der stumpfen Seite. Ihr war schwindlig und sie war müde. Die Zwerge waren misstrauisch, als Nandalee ihnen das Baby gab. Als sie ihnen erklärte, dass alle in der Tiefen Stadt tot seien, wollten sie dies nicht glauben, doch um des Babys Willen hielten sie sich noch lange versteckt, nachdem Nandalee wieder gegangen war. Der Goldene Der Weg wurde ihr von dem Goldenen gekreuzt, der sie bereits erwartet hatte. Er erklärte ihr, dass es ihr Schicksal war, Nachtatem zu töten, sollte sie eine Drachenelfe von diesem werden, bot ihr aber an, seine Drachenelfe zu werden, damit sie nicht sterben musste. Doch Nandalee lehnte ab. Plötzlich kam auch Gonvalon, der sie ohne ihres Wissens die ganze Zeit schon gesucht hat. Der Goldene befahl diesem nun wieder, Nandalee gleich unter seinen Augen zu töten, doch Gonvalon erklärte, dass er sich lieber selbst töten würde, da er Nandalee über alles liebt. Als der Goldene ihm befahl, sein Herz herauszuschneiden und es ihm zu überreichen, damit Nandalee leben dürfe, legte der ohne zu zögern das Schwert über sein Herzen und schnitt sich in die Brust. Bevor Gonvalon sich ernsthaft verletzen konnte, befahl der Goldene ihn, zu stoppen. Er erlaubte beiden, zu leben. Doch Gonvalon verbannte er aus seinem Dienst, sodass dieser kein Drachenelf mehr war. Die Rettung der Windgänger Die Weiße Halle Bei der Weißen Halle bat sie Ailyn und Dylan um Erlaubnis zu der Rettung ihrer überbliebenem Sippe, die im Königsstein gefangen war. Sie erlaubten ihr dies aber nicht. Gonvalon aber begleitete sie, als sie heimlich aufbrach. Gemeinsam mit den Maurawanen Tylwyth und Cullayn machten sie sich auf den Weg. Nandalee gab Gonvalon ihr magisches Amulett, welches sie von Hornbori genommen hatte, der es der Leiche des Schwebenden Meisters entrissen hatte. Dieses Amulett hält den Träger warm, sodass man selbst den härtesten Winter leicht überstehen könnte, was Gonvalon brauchte, da er seiner Magie beraubt worden war. Der Immerwinterwurm Doch beim Königsstein wollten sie über einen geheimen Eingang kommen. Dieser war allerdings von einem eingefrorenem Fluss versperrt. Sie tüftelten einen Plan aus und Nandalee entschied sich, alleine nach ihrer Sippe zu suchen. Nach einer Diskussion hatte sie ihren Willen durchgesetzt. Der Plan ging gut, doch das Resultat war unerwartet. Sie hatten den Immerwinterwurm geweckt, welcher sich unter dem Wasserfall schlafen gelegt hatte. Der Wurm war eine Erschaffung des Fleischschmieds. Nandalee schlich sich davon, als sie sich mit den anderen mit Zeichen beriet, bevor es zu spät war. In ihrer Abwesenheit tötete Gonvalon den Immerwinterwurm - augenscheinlich. Dabei wurde jedoch so sehr verletzt, dass er schon bald sterben würde. Diesem Spektakel aber wohnte Nandalee nicht bei, weshalb sie nichts von alledem wissen konnte. Der Goldene In der Höhle wurde sie von den dortigen Trollen, auch dem König, gefangen genommen. Keiner ihrer Sippe lebte noch. Doch wollte der Troll sich an dem Tod seines Sohnes rächen. Bevor sie starb, fragte sie jedoch, wie sie ihre Sippe identifizierten, obwohl sie keine Spuren hinterlassen hatten. Der König erklärte höhnisch, dass dies mit Magie möglich war, indem sie den Spuren des Eisseglers gefolgt sind, den Duadan verwendete, um ihr zu folgen. Für Nandalee war dies aber keine Erleichterung, da sie im Grunde trotzdem Schuld war, weil sie den Pfeil abschoss der den Trollprinzen tötete. Der Goldene beobachtete das Spektakel von dem Blauen Stern. Dem Ort, an dem sich der Sänger, der Anführer der Alben, aufhalten sollte, doch war er nicht auffindbar. Er entschied sich, einzugreifen, und verwandelte sich in Gonvalon. Der Goldene rettete Nandalee und pflanzte ihr ein Kind ein. Im Schicksal sollte eine Elfe herrschen, die dem Samen eines Drachen entsprungen war, wie er in der Silberschale gelesen hatte. Einer der Maurawanen wollte Todbringer holen, da der echte Gonvalon die Waffe wollte, um Nandalee zu retten, weil er nichts von alledem wusste. Die vorübergehende Waffe Gonvalons, da dieser Nandalee angeflohen hat, sein Langschwert zu nehmen, weil sie in der Höhle nicht genügend Bewegungsfreiheit hatte. Im Tausch bekam er Todbringer, das verfluchte Schwert. Die Waffe sollte in der Leiche des Immerwinterwurms stecken, doch war sie nicht auffindbar. Als der Maurawan sah, wie sich ein Auge des Wurms öffnete, eilte er davon. Die Kreatur des Fleischschmieds war nicht so leicht zu töten. Der kühle Nordwind heilte sie stets auf das Neue. Man konnte sie nur besiegen, indem man ihr Herz herauschnitt und schmelzen ließ, bevor der Immerwinterwurm erwachte. Vor Gonvalon erklärte der Maurawan nur, dass die Klinge unauffindbar sei, damit dieser nicht in dem Wissen starb, dass sein Verdienst nichts brachte. Draußen heilte der Goldene Gonvalon, nachdem er sich den Maurawanen offenbart hatte. Doch nur Cullayn erkannte, was er war (doch nicht, wer). Tylwyth hingegen war von ihm geblendet. Nandalee kam aus dem Königsstein. Sie sprach mit dem Trollkönig, entfernt von ihren Gefährten. Dieser ließ sie gehen und erklärte ihre Blutfehde für beendet und bestrafte sie damit zu leben, da sie sich ihrer ganzen Schuld bewusst war. Dass die Fehde niemals beendet wäre, war ihr bewusst, doch zog sie sich zurück. Von nun an war sie die letzte Windgängerin. Der Jadegarten Im Jadegarten durfte Gonvalon nicht bleiben, denn das würde den Zorn der anderen Himmelsschlangen auf Nachtatem wecken. Nachtatem wollte nämlich, dass Gonvalon gemeinsam mit Nandalee ihr Kind aufzieht. Zu Gonvalons Leidwesen war ebendiesem klar, dass er seit jener Nacht Nandalee immer wieder enttäuschen würde, da sie ihn unterbewusst mit dem "Gonvalon" der Zeit im Königsstein maß. Doch mit einem Drachen, konnte Gonvalon nicht mithalten. Der Dunkle hatte unterdessen ganz andere Pläne. Das Nandalee von dem Goldenem schwanger war, war ihm bewusst. Auch von der Zukunft wusste er, dass die Tochter Nandalees und einer Himmelsschlange die Gefüge von Albenmark lenken wird, weil die Gazala ihm dies erzählten. Doch wollte er nicht, dass die Tochter des Goldenen, der Drache, der Nachtatems Platz, den höchsten Rang im Rat, seit kurzem hinterhertrachtete, diese Gefüge lenken wird. Nachtatem entschloss sich, Nandalee auch in der Gestalt von Gonvalon zu begegnen. Die Elfen wurden erst schwanger wenn sie sich lange ruhig verhalten, damit die Bedingungen für das Baby optimal waren. Deshalb würde er Nandalee auf eine Mission schicken. Dann würde er sie mit seinem Samen befruchten, auf dass hoffentlich sein Kind und nicht das des Goldenen herrschen wird. Quellen Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Elfen Kategorie:Normirga Kategorie:Windgänger